Nie pójdę z tobą do łóżka
by Kazbiruk
Summary: Dwóch bohaterów rozmawia o tym, dlaczego wszyscy zdają się uważać, że sypiają ze sobą.


Próba stworzenia czegoś wywołującego uśmiech i zalatującego lekko SasuNaru. Mam nadzieję, że się udała.

„Naruto" to nic mojego.

* * *

– Nie pójdę z tobą do łóżka – stwierdził stanowczo Sasuke.

– Przecież już poszliśmy do łóżka – zauważył rozsądnie Naruto. – W Kraju Fal, pamiętasz? Mieli za mało pokojów z osobnymi. Sakurze i Kakashiemu przypadły te, szczęściarze. Chrapałeś – dodał z niejakim wyrzutem.

– Nie chrapię. – Naruto przewrócił oczami. – Nie! Jak każdy sensowny shinobi, w przeciwieństwie do _ciebie_. Nie będę uprawiał z tobą seksu – kontynuował.

– Okej – powiedział Naruto wolno. – A dlaczego mi to mówisz? Nie żebym chciał uprawiać z tobą seks, wybacz, ale co cię napadło?

– Wszyscy myślą, że już ze sobą śpimy – stwierdził Sasuke z irytacją. – _Sakura_ myśli, że ze sobą śpimy.

– Bo spaliśmy. W Kraju Fal.

– Przestań być bardziej irytujący niż musisz.

– Dobra, dobra. – Zamachał obronnie rękami. – Wszyscy to nie Sakura. I. – Uniósł do góry palec. Sasuke zapatrzył się na niego jak w genjutsu. – Dlaczego tak uważa?

– Nie tylko Sakura. Ją podkreśliłem jako najbardziej niedorzeczną, bo zna nas najdłużej. A może to ma największy sens, bo zna nas najdłużej.

– Zacznij mówić z sensem.

– Zawsze mówię z sensem. To moja cecha dystynktywna.

– Dys… Co?

– Zapomniałem, że to dla ciebie za dużo sylab.

– Ej!

– Charakterystyczna, młotku, charakterystyczna.

– To ma więcej sylab. I tak. – Uniósł rękę. – Rozumiem. A, więc Sakura.

– Nie tylko ona. Wygląda na to, że moje fanki przeniosły swoje źle ukierunkowane uwielbienie ze mnie na jeszcze gorszy cel. Nas. Razem.

– Fuj! – Naruto stwierdził bez sympatii. – Co one mają w głowach?

– Pierzę – stwierdził pewnie Sasuke. – Pierzę i różowe jednorożce. I tęczę. I…

Dalej już nie słuchał. Naruto nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek usłyszy, jak jego kolega z drużyny wypowiada słowa „jednorożce" a tym bardziej „różowe". Ech, teraz był winien pieniądze Kibie. Założyli się o to. I nim się zdziwicie, oni zakładali się o wszystko.

– Twoje fanki. To znaczy…

– Ino już tworzy bukiety na nasz ślub.

Skrzywili się zgodnie.

– Myślałem, że Ino jest w tobie zakochana. Hej, myślałem, że Sakura jest w tobie zakochana.

– Najwyraźniej tę bitwę z radością gotowe są przegrać z tobą.

– Chyba wojnę. – Zaśmiał się niewesoło. – Brudną, brutalną i krwawą. Lata za tobą cała armia.

– Teraz lata za nami. _Razem_.

– Niczego nie zauważyłem.

– Bo jesteś beznadziejnym shinobim – odparł spokojnie Sasuke. Nim Naruto zdążył się obrazić, kontynuował. – Śledzą nas od dawna, czekając, aż powinie nam się noga. Liczą chyba na to, że wpełznę ci nocą do mieszkania i włożę rękę w gacie.

– Myślałem, że są bardziej romantyczne.

– Swoje przeżyłem, będąc u Orochimaru – stwierdził posępnie. – Kobiety chcą porno.

– Myślałem, że Orochimaru daleko do kobiety. – Naruto zaśmiał się, ale było to cokolwiek wymuszone.

– Wielu rzeczy jeszcze nie wiesz o świecie – odpowiedział Sasuke, patrząc na niego ciężkim wzrokiem weterana.

Naruto przełknął ślinę i zachichotał nerwowo.

– Ale Sakurcia. Naprawdę?

– I reszta. Anko i Kurenai zakładały się o to, kto jest na górze. Słyszałem.

Naruto zadrżał.

– Skąd im to przyszło do głowy.

– Nasza długa przyjaźń, podszyta rywalizacją?

– Gdyby tak było, Gai-sensei i Kakashi-sensei od lat wylizywaliby sobie nawzajem migdałki. Ugh, te mentalne obrazy! Nie pozbędę się urazu psychicznego do końca życia.

– Znam jedną osobę, która byłaby w stanie to zrobić. Wylizywać migdałki, znaczy się. I nie jest to przyjemne. Długi, oślizgły język. Te sprawy. Naprawdę, ten człowiek wszystko miał długie lub wydłużające się. – Pokręcił głową z czymś w rodzaju podszytej czułością irytacji. Lub odwrotnie. Podszytej irytacją czułości.

Naruto wolał nie pytać. Naprawdę wolał nie wiedzieć. I nie chciał się domyślać. Nie chciał! To było w jakimś sensie gorsze od myślenia o Gaiu-senseiu i Kakashim-senseiu _w ten sposób_.

– Dlaczego mi to robisz, draniu? – Jęknął żałośnie.

– Żeby cię torturować, rzecz jasna. Muszę mieć jakieś przyjemności z życia, skoro wróciłem do tej wioski pełnej morderców, spiskowców i łgarzy. – Naruto postanowił przemilczeć fakt, że to jego rodzina spiskowała, bo chciał zachować głowę i inne newralgiczne części ciała, dziękuję bardzo. – A to nas bezpośrednio prowadzi do kolejnego powodu, dla którego te niedorzeczne kobiety łączą nas ze sobą. W związek. Dusz, umysłów i serc lub inne pierdoły. No, co? – spytał obronnym tonem, gdy zobaczył jego minę. – Słucham tego, co ludzie wokół mnie mówią. Czasami.

– Nikt nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego. Nawet Sakura. Zwłaszcza Sakura. Ma niezwykłe wyczucie kiczu.

– Pomijając włosy.

– Powiedział facet z czerwonymi ślepiami. I wachlarzem na koszulce.

– Hej, z tymi „ślepiami" mogę ci skopać tyłek o każdej porze dnia i nocy. – Obruszył się. – A wachlarz to mój herb rodowy. Podkreśla to, że byliśmy mistrzami w technikach natury ognia, coś, o czym marzysz.

– Tak? A herb mojej rodziny to wir. I mamy go wszyscy na opaskach, więc jest lepszy niż twój. Stukrotnie.

– Mamy na nich liść. Liść! Nie odróżniasz wiru od liścia, młotku? Nie sądziłem, że jest z tobą _tak_ źle. Naprawdę. Byłem optymistą a jako żywo myślałem, że to mi się nie zdarza. Śmierć rodziny, tak. Dowiedzenie się, że to wina _Konohy_ … – Już rozgrzewał się do jednego z ulubionych tematów.

– Cokolwiek. – Przewrócił oczami. – To jaki jest ten powód?

– Powód? – Zmarszczył brwi.

– No, powód, dla którego niby mamy być razem. Mówiłeś, draniu, że jest kolejny powód…

– To, że ściągnąłeś mnie z powrotem do wioski – odparł Sasuke z prostotą. – Nikt inny nie dał rady, ale ty się uparłeś i udało się. To dowodzi wielkiego uczucia. Według ich tępych umysłów, oczywiście.

– Oczywiście. – Przytaknął szybko Naruto i oblizał spierzchnięte usta.

Sasuke zapatrzył się na to jak królik na nadjeżdżające koła tira.

– Nawet Karin tak uważa. A ona była jedną z bardziej oszalałych na moim punkcie.

– Karin? To ta moja kuzynka? Masz z nią kontakt? – Naruto prawie podskakiwał.

– Czasem do siebie piszemy – stwierdził neutralnie Sasuke. Uzumaki nie dał się oszukać.

– O naszym nieistniejącym związku?

– Nasz związek jak najbardziej istnieje. W końcu poszedłem za tobą do wioski. – Naruto zaczerwienił się na implikacje. – Nie tak, baranie. – Świetnie, awansował z „młotka" na „barana". – Powiedzmy, że to z przyjaźni. – Naruto był niemal wzruszony. – Ale tylko powiedzmy. To się po prostu kalkulowało. I tego chciał mój brat.

– Kalkulowało? I od kiedy słuchasz brata?

– Od kiedy dowiedziałem się, dlaczego wymordował klan – odparł Sasuke cierpko. _Tak, oczywiście_ , pomyślał gorzko. _Z nim zawsze wszystko sprowadza się do klanu._ – I życie na własną rękę jako zdrajca się nie opłaca. Za mało misji. Za mało pieniędzy. Ohydne płaszcze. I te kapelusze!

– A co ze związkiem?

– Jak już mówiłem, był w tym element przyjaźni.

– Za bratem i kalkulacjami? I za niechęcią do słomianych kapeluszy?

– Zasłaniały moje przystojne lico. – Naruto dostał ataku śmiechu. – No, co? Daje mi przewagę w walce z połową populacji, tak mniej więcej. Żeńskiej _i_ męskiej.

– Przesadzasz. Nie wszyscy na ciebie lecą.

– Tylko połowa – zgodził się Sasuke skromnie.

– Jesteś niemożliwy. – Naruto westchnął, zrezygnowany.

– To dar – odparł z satysfakcją. – Martwiłbym się przyszłością mojego klanu, gdybym nie był tak popularny.

– Przecież podobno mamy skończyć razem. Raczej nie urodzę, lis w brzuchu czy nie.

– Tak, to mi może utrudnić plany. – Naruto wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. – To _przekonanie_ , które nagle zaczęła żywić żeńska populacja świata – uściślił szybko.

– Nie pochlebiaj sobie. Nie wszyscy myślą o twoim życiu seksualnym.

– Mei Terumi do mnie napisała. – Widząc jego pytające spojrzenie, pokręcił głową. – Piąta Mizukage? Poważnie, jak zamierzasz zostać Hokage, skoro nie wiesz tak podstawowych rzeczy?

– Hej! To chyba nie jest najważniejsze. A poza tym nie wypowiadałem jej wojny jak ty, więc trudniej mi zapamiętać. Co z nią?

– Pytała, kiedy odbędzie się ślub.

– Skąd miała twój adres? – zaciekawił się Naruto, jakby _to_ było w tym najważniejsze. Sasuke zastanowił się. Może zresztą było.

– Nie mam pojęcia – przyznał szczerze, choć niechętnie, bo spośród wielu rzeczy, których nie lubił, niewiedza znajdowała się całkiem wysoko, ale także dlatego, że dotychczas banalne pytanie nie przyszło mu do głowy, jakby to, że każda kobieta ma adres najbardziej rozchwytywanego kawalera, odkąd skończył, co, dziesięć lat? Było najbardziej oczywistą rzeczą na świecie.

– Dobra. Są jeszcze jakieś powody?

– Pomyśl, młotku. Z tego, co wiedzą, nigdy się z nikim nie związałem. Nie miałem ochoty. A ty nie miałeś wyboru.

– Ej!

– Ale one tego nie wiedzą. Mogą uważać, że już mamy na kogoś oko. Na siebie nawzajem, konkretnie. Że mamy ochotę karmić się truskawkami w śmietanie, rozłożeni na skórze niedźwiedzia przed kominkiem.

– To brzmi, jak wyjęte z czegoś, co napisał Jiraya.

– Tak, to zdecydowanie brzmi jak coś w stylu tego zgrzybiałego fauna. Gdyby żył, pewnie by o nas napisał. Sprzedałoby się. „Sharingan i Bijū, wydanie specjalne", czy coś podobnego.

– Hej! Jiraya nie był faunem. Raczej satyrem. Myśl o sobie i swoim Sharinganie, co tam ci się żywnie podoba, ale mnie nie definiuje Kurama.

– Jesteście ze sobą na ty. To musi być miłość. Futrzasta, ciepła i dziewięcioogoniasta. Nic dziwnego, że żadna dziewczyna cię nie chce.

– Ciebie też z żadną nie widzę – odparł zraniony, bo nie wiedział, co gorsze, czy że nie umawiają się z nim, ponieważ ma demona, czy że z powodu, że jest sobą.

– Nie dlatego że nie chcą.

– Chcą – stwierdził z satysfakcją. – Ale nas. Razem.

To trochę psuło cały aspekt satysfakcji w tym wszystkim, ale Naruto nie zamierzał narzekać. Sasuke westchnął.

– Pozostaje fakt, że uzupełniamy się kolorystycznie.

– Słucham? – Nawet w takiej chwili nie zapomniał o manierach, które w końcu wpoił w niego Iruka-sensei szantażując go tym, że Hokage musi się zachowywać stosownie do stanowiska.

– Ty jesteś jasny, a ja ciemny. Z wyjątkiem cery. Tu jest odwrotnie – Sasuke stwierdził, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało, ale Naruto nie rozumiał ani słowa.

– Zaczynasz bełkotać, draniu – uznał z pewnym odcieniem zaniepokojenia. – Za dużo słońca…?

Sasuke strącił z irytacją rękę, którą przyłożył mu do czoła.

– I jeszcze jedno. Całowaliśmy się już, w końcu.

– Przez przypadek.

– I na oczach wszystkich. To pobudza wyobraźnię.

– Mogło być gorzej. To mogłoby się zdarzyć podczas przyjmowania stanowiska Hokage albo…

Przerwało mu parsknięcie Sasuke.

– A ty dalej swoje, po tych wszystkich latach?

– A ty dalej chcesz odbudować klan i _ja_ się nie czepiam.

– Bo to nie jest niedorzeczne.

– To jest daleko bardziej niedorzeczne! – Wybuchnął. – Poza tym, że jesteś miły dla oka, żadna kobieta nie wytrzymałaby twojej osobowości. Sakura to zrozumiała. Ino to zrozumiała. I teraz machinacjami i plotkami próbują mnie wrobić w związanie się z tobą.

– Uważasz, że jestem miły dla oka? – Zainteresował się nagle Sasuke.

– Idź i się utop. – Zdenerwował się Naruto. – W tym swoim koledze, Suigetsu.

– Jesteśmy czymś więcej niż kolegami – stwierdził dumnie, jakby to miało coś wspólnego z czymkolwiek. Naruto uniósł brew i poczuł dziwne ukłucie w okolicy piersi. Może to zawał? Kto wie, uznał filozoficznie i skupił się na następnych słowach Sasuke. – Jesteśmy kumplami od kieliszka – odparł z zupełnie nieuzasadnioną satysfakcją.

Naruto _wcale_ nie poczuł ulgi.

– Jesteś miły dla oka według kobiecych standardów. – Bronił się niepotrzebnie, wystawiając się na strzał.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się kpiąco.

– Przyznaj się – zaczął z ogniem. – Lecisz na mnie. Chcesz zedrzeć ze mnie ubranie, a potem zlizywać pot z moich… – Skąd on to brał, tak poważnie? Naruto winił Orochimaru. Tylko dlaczego zamilkł. Kiedy już zaczął mówić coś więcej niż „hm", Sasuke odkrył, że uwielbia słuchać tonu swojego głosu. Podążył wzrokiem tam, gdzie jego towarzysz patrzył, nagle zmartwiały. I zamarł.

Kobiety z Ino i Sakurą na czele najwyraźniej właśnie wyszły z łaźni i wpatrywały się w nich z czymś niepokojącym w oczach.

Mógł pomyśleć tylko jedno: _ups…_

* * *

Tekst o niedźwiedziej skórze wzięłam oczywiście z fantastycznego fanfika thisloser, który tłumaczenie wisi u mnie pod tytułem „Kąpiel". Polecam przeczytać, bo warto.

Dajcie znać, czy chcecie jeszcze przeczytać coś o nich lub o kimś innym na podobny albo ten sam temat. Na wszelki wypadek zaznaczam, że tekst jest niedokończony.


End file.
